101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure
101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (also known as ''101 Dalmatians: The Animated Sequel)' 'is a 2003 direct-to-video sequel to the animated Disney film ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians, starring the voices of Martin Short, Jason Alexander, and Barry Bostwick. It was released on January 21, 2003 and garnered DVDX awards for best animated feature, best director, best editing, and best musical score. Disney re-released the film on September 16, 2008. The film tells the story of Patch, the loneliest dalmatian, who felt "lost in a sea of spots" until he meat his TV hero Thunderbolt. Unlike several Disney direct-to-video sequels that essentially retell the original film's story (such as The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea), 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, takes characters from the original film in some new directions. In the film, Patch was accidentally left behind after the Radcliffe's moved to Dalmatian Plantation located at Cherry Tree Farm, Little Devon. Patch becomes a part of Thunderbolt's TV show and wants to know, is he one of a kind, or just one of 101? Now is his opportunity as Thunderbolt thinks he will be replaced when it is just a plot by Lil' Lightning to make Thunderbolt quit once and for all and make a jealous Lighting the star. Patch becomes heartbroken when he finds out that his favorite wonderdog just a TV actor. Plot Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, and their canine clan are packing for the big move to Dalmatian Plantation, a home in the country with plenty of room for the 101 pups and far from the clutches of Cruella De Vil. The feistiest pup, Patch, feels lost in a sea of spots and longs to be a one-of-a-kind wonder dog like his TV hero, Thunderbolt. While watching the The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour Patch hears about a chance to appear on the show while it was filming in London. However, the family move will interfere with Patch's opportunity - until he's accidentally left behind in the commotion. Patch heads for the audition to meet his hero. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt's "trusty" sidekick, Lil' Lightning, tells Thunderbolt the producers want to replace him with a younger dog. In order to save his job, Thunderbolt decides he will go into the real world and perform an act of true heroism to prove himself. A veritable reference book to Thunderbolt's many adventures, Patch provides the perfect guide for the TV star in his attempts at real-life heroics. Meanwhile, Cruella is back and more obsessed with Dalmatians than ever. At first, she is able to calm her frenzy through an affiliation with a spot-fixated German artist named Lars. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt makes several attempts at "heroism", telling Patch he was giving him a "Junior Deputy Test" and will let him on the show if he can pass. This "test" involves Patch unwittingly giving instructions on how Thunderbolt, who has no idea how to act without a script, should save the day. Back at Thunderbolt's trailer, Lightning's true nature is revealed. Fed up with being second best, he cons the producer, who's both desperate and frantic over Thunderbolt going AWOL, into recasting him as the hero. Cruella soon discovers that Lars, despite his best efforts, is unable to recreate the look she desires. In order to inspire him, she begins hunting for the Dalmatian puppies, but was angry to find Anita's house empty. However, using a newspaper picture of Patch at the audition, she reads their new address off his collar. Meanwhile, Patch and Thunderbolt bond over their mutual fear of being "just another dog" and Thunderbolt begins teaching the pup how to bark properly. The family finally becomes aware that Patch is missing as Cruella posts bail for her former cronies, Horace and Jasper, and sends them to the farm to steal the remaining 98 puppies by locking them in a stolen Kanine Krunchies truck. Lars becomes enamoured with the pups and is inspired to paint, but Cruella announces that he's going to make a masterpiece out of puppy fur. Lars refuses, but Cruella simply ties him up and goes back to her original plan of making a puppy fur coat. The imprisoned pups use the Twilight Bark to send an SOS, which is picked up by Patch and Thunderbolt, and the two set out to save Patch's family. Lightning is horrified when he discovers Thunderbolt might actually become a hero and hurries to the warehouse where the pups are being held. He convinces Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan, but to openly attack. However Cruella shows up and locks the two in a cage. Lightning sneaks in and reveals that Thunderbolt is a fraud. Poor Patch was deeply hurt that Thunderbolt would lie, but soon realizes that their current situation was covered in one of the TV episodes and manages to escape. Patch releases his family, but Thunderbolt stays in his open cage. Horace and Jasper confess to Cruella the pups are missing, but Patch tricks the trio into going downstairs while the dogs escape via the roof and get onto a bus, which they accidentally start. Cruella follows in hot pursuit as they race through the streets of London, crashing through the filming of the new "Lil' Lightning" show. Cruella finally corners the pups in an alley. Patch tries to hold off the trio as the others escape, but they are undaunted. Luckily, Thunderbolt arrives (having hitched a lift with Lars) and apologizes to Patch, saying he is not a hero, but he can act like one. He fakes a heart attack, distracting Cruella (and managing to have her knock out Horace and Jasper) while the puppies escape before collapsing. Patch puts the bus into reverse, forcing the four bad guys into the river. Patch and Thunderbolt survey the scene, both letting out deep, heroic barks. Lightning was arrested, along with Horace and Jasper, while Cruella, who has now driven completely insane, is sent to a mental institute. Pongo and Perdy arrive and tell Patch how proud they are of him. Thunderbolt confesses that he is just an actor, but Patch is "a real, one-of-a-kind wonderdog." A newspaper montage reveals the fates of the characters: Lars, using a painting Patch accidentally made by throwing paint at Horace and Jasper, finally receives credit for his "genius"; Horace and Jasper open up a ladies' boutique with the motto: "Fur Bad, Nylon Good"; Roger's new song "Seeing Spots" becomes a smash hit and Cruella is featured in an issue of "The Institution." A post-credits scene shows Thunderbolt, with his new sidekick Patch, in his TV show, with the other pups serving as extras. Reception The film received positive critics. Rotten Tomatoes rating for this film is currently 67% "fresh" based on 6 reviews and with a rating of 5, but without a consensus. Characters Cast *Bobby Lockwood as Patch *Barry Bostwick as Thunderbolt *Jason Alexander as Lil' Lightning *Susan Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil *Martin Short as Lars *Samuel West as Pongo *Kath Soucie as Perdita *Tara Strong as Two-Tone *Kasha Kropinski as Penny *Maurice LaMarche and Jeff Bennett as Jasper and Horace Badun Locations Gallery 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventureVHS.jpg|VHS cover 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventureDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|DVD back cover and spine 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventureSpecialEditionDVD.jpg|Special Edition DVD cover 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventureBlu-RayCover.jpg|Blu-Ray cover 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlecard.png|Title card 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence2.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence3.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence4.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence5.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence6.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence7.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence8.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventuretitlesequence9.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure1.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure2.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure3.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure4.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure5.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure6.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure7.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure8.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure9.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure10.png|Pongo and Perdita 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure11.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure12.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure13.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure14.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure15.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure16.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure17.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure18.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure19.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure20.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure21.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure22.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure23.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure24.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure25.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure26.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure27.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure28.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure29.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure30.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure31.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure32.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure33.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure34.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure35.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure36.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure37.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure38.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure39.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure40.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure41.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure42.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure43.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure44.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure45.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure46.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure47.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure48.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure49.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure50.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure51.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure52.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure53.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure54.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure55.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure56.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure57.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure58.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure59.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure60.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure61.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure62.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure63.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure64.png 101DalmatiansIIPatch'sLondonAdventure65.png External links *Official website *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/v271620 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure] at AllMovie *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0324941/ 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2000s films Category:Films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Films set in London Category:Films and television series Category:2003 films Category:2000s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki